L'expression du moustique
by Moira-chan
Summary: Vanitas, le grand, le fort et le beau Vanitas, prend des vacances au soleil chez son amie Xion. Seulement, c'était sans compter une sale bébête qui décide de venir lui pourrir son week-end d'amour et d'eau fraîche... / Idiotie, UA, Rating T, Vanitas/Xion.


**Titre** : L'expression du moustique

**Auteur :** Moira-chan (Ou Momo, aussi =D)

**Genre(s) :** Romance (?), Grosse débilité et donc Humour, UA, One-Shot

**Rating :** T pour quelque vulgarité

**Personnages : **Xion, Vanitas

**Pairing :** Vanitas/Xion

**Disclaimer :** Vanitas et Xion sont à Square Enix, le troisième "personnage" est à moi... Mais je doute qu'il soit fort intéressant. xD

**Résumé :** Vanitas, le grand, le beau et le fort Vanitas, prend des vacances au soleil chez son amie Xion. Seulement, c'était sans compter une sale bébête qui décide de venir lui pourrir son week-end d'amour et d'eau fraîche...

**Blablatage : **Fanfiction écrite il y a quelques mois pour ma meilleure amie et qui, j'espère, fera sourire de par sa stupidité tous ceux qui la liront autant qu'elle l'a fait sourire elle. x)

* * *

_L'expression du moustique_

Visiblement détendu, Vanitas lâcha un soupir d'aisance, s'étira et s'affala au sens propre du terme sur sa chaise longue, juste devant la grande piscine creusée à même le sol, avant de croiser les bras derrière la tête. Esquissant un sourire satisfait, il laissa un moment son regard déambuler au loin, se perdre dans les méandres de l'éclatant ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages c'était bien l'été, songea-t-il. Avec ce radieux soleil qui irradiait de chaleur et de lumière le jardin de Xion, sa petite amie – officielle depuis déjà une année, la classe –, pas moyen de se tromper de saison.

A propos de copine, justement, il n'eut aucun mal à la voir approcher. Du coin de l'œil, il l'aperçut faisant quelques pas en sa direction, ses courts cheveux noirs dégoulinants de l'eau de la piscine qu'elle avait dû quitter sous peu. Manque de chance aux yeux du jeune homme, elle avait préféré, probablement par pudeur, enfiler sa courte robe bleue à fleurs plutôt que de rester en maillot de bain. Dommage. Tout de même intrigué par la raison de sa venue, il tourna la tête dans sa direction, ce à quoi elle répondit d'un sourire avant de déposer sur la ronde table basse un plateau.

- Je suis allée chercher du sirop, annonça-t-elle joyeusement. Tu en veux ?

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Alors qu'il reprenait une position assise pour s'emparer d'un des deux verres gentiment amenés par son amie, celle-ci prit place sur le second transat et, après s'être confortablement installée sur le ventre, tendit le bras pour mettre en marche la radio judicieusement placée sous la petite table. Enfin, elle appuya sa tête sur sa main droite, et jeta un regard malicieux à son invité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

Vanitas braqua sur elle une paire d'yeux interrogateurs, avant de se rendre compte du mot qu'elle attendait. Il la remercia alors brièvement – il détestait les remerciements à peu près autant que les excuses, ces choses-là étaient vraiment tout sauf _cool_ et, dans le pire des cas, pouvaient aller jusqu'à le faire passer pour un imbécile soumis, ce que bien évidemment il n'était pas – et, après avoir avalé quelques gorgées du délicieux sirop de cassis, reposa son verre sur la table pour s'allonger à nouveau, encore plus décontracté que quelques minutes auparavant.

Décidément, ce genre de vacances représentait presque un rêve éveillé ; personne n'avait la mauvaise idée de venir le critiquer ou même lui adresser la parole, hormis Xion bien sûr, qui ne le dérangeait pas pour autant en le traitant comme elle le faisait. Il fallait dire que cet été-là, entre les moments chez elle, dans sa piscine, les sorties au cinéma et les promenades à un coin ou à un autre de la ville, ils avaient tous deux passé pas mal de bon temps. Et si on ajoutait encore à cela tous les gâteaux, pâtisseries et autres que sa petite amie lui avait confectionnés, eh bien, on aurait pu dire qu'il était le plus chanceux des hommes.

Après tout, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir une copine pareille, à ce point-là sous son charme – ravageur, évidemment – et si dévouée. Mais bon, d'un autre côté, il fallait aussi avouer que seul quelqu'un d'exceptionnel méritait un tel traitement, ce que la plupart des gens hormis lui n'étaient pas.

Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux, bien décidé à laisser le vent sécher ses cheveux et sa peau, encore fraîche à cause de l'eau de la piscine qu'il avait quittée peu avant son hôte. Il n'avait pas froid, de toute façon, il faisait tellement chaud ! Et puis, quand bien même il aurait pris froid et ce serait retrouvé malade, il savait que son infirmière personnelle – elle savait en pratiquer, des métiers, cette Xion – aurait pris soin de lui.

- Et si j'allais chercher de la pastèque ? Proposa tout à coup cette dernière. Ça nous rafraîchira un peu.

Son petit ami acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et d'un grognement affirmatif, puis se replongea dans le calme et la détente parfaite à laquelle il avait été violemment arraché. Las, s'endormant à moitié, il entendit vaguement les pas de la jeune femme qui s'éloignait en direction de la maison, mais n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. A vrai dire, il ne sortit de sa torpeur quasi-totale que lorsqu'il sentit une très légère pression, comme une caresse du vent, sur son torse, à l'endroit exact de son cœur. Intrigué, il ouvrit un œil suspicieux et examina la _chose_ qui venait de le déranger. Il ricana ; ce n'était qu'un simple et stupide moustique. Aussi, décidant qu'il s'en débarrasserait plus tard – de toute façon, ce truc ne méritait même pas qu'il le touche de sa main divine –, il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Sans le savoir, il venait de faire l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie.

Comme il aurait dû s'en douter et même le prévoir, la charmante demoiselle moustique qui avait décidé de prendre place sur son torse effectua l'action exacte que son instinct lui dictait de faire, l'unique geste pour lequel elle s'était approchée de lui ; elle s'appuya sur ses fines pattes et, en toute logique, enfonça généreusement sa trompe dans la peau du jeune homme, cherchant courageusement à atteindre le trésor tant recherché : son sang.

Vanitas sentit vaguement un picotement au niveau du torse, et balaya de la main la zone sensible afin d'éliminer l'infime douleur. Celle-ci se calma fort heureusement aussitôt, mais il pesta haut et fort contre l'insecte qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le piquer.

- Saloperie de machin, grommela-t-il.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement dans ses injures. Bizarrement, il n'entendait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin si, il s'entendait parler… Mais pouvait on réellement appeler ça « parler » ? Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, sa virile voix tant aimée était devenue une sorte de son aigu, aux tonalités si élevées qu'elle lui paraissait n'être plus qu'un long sifflement strident. Paniqué, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et la première chose qu'il vit fut une surface en partie lisse virant dans le rose saumon, juste devant ses yeux.

Il sursauta et fit un bond en arrière – un très grand bond, même, au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il recula – et scruta le _truc_, l'espèce de _machin_ sans nom sur lequel il s'était trouvé moins d'une seconde auparavant.

Et à ce moment-là, il passa de très peu à côté de la crise cardiaque.

- Oh putain…, lâcha-t-il, mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

La _chose_ se révélait finalement ne pas en être une. Ou plutôt, si, c'en était une, mais pas exactement ce à quoi il pensait. Aussi, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se voir lui-même, hormis lorsqu'il se regardait dans un miroir.

Et pourtant, la réalité était bien là, percutante comme un poteau en pleine tronche, difficile à croire comme une bonne note en maths et surtout, blessante comme si on lui avait fait remarquer un bouton sur sa figure. Il n'était pas lui. Enfin si, il était lui, lui-même, Vanitas, le seul et l'unique, mais pas dans son corps. Comment diable était-ce possible ? Il n'en savait rien, mais sa vue ne lui laissait aucun doute quant à la situation ; devant lui se tenait son corps, avec ses cheveux, son visage, sa chemise grande ouverte aux manches retroussées et le long short qui lui servait de maillot de bain. Autre détail notable ; à côté de ça, à savoir lui-même, il se sentait infiniment petit, comme s'il avait été une fourmi, ou alors…  
Ou alors un moustique.

Alarmé, le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et commença à promener ses yeux partout où il le pouvait ; à droite, à gauche, au-dessus… Et même en bas. Oui, en bas, sur le sol dont il était séparé par plusieurs mètres – cela lui semblaient être des mètres, mais en réalité peut-être n'étaient-ce que des centimètres ? – et qui le narguait, comme pour lui rappeler que non, il ne pourrait plus l'écraser avec autant de violence que quelques minutes auparavant. Puis, alors qu'il relevait péniblement son regard, celui-ci croisa celui de son corps, celui de _l'autre_ Vanitas.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce que cela lui ferait, de pouvoir se parler à lui-même, de se voir agir et surtout, de se voir agir _indépendamment_ de sa volonté, comme dans un film.  
Eh bien à présent, il le savait et il pouvait sans crainte affirmer que c'était loin d'être drôle.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de perdre du temps en réflexions stupides. Logiquement, il était passé dans le corps du moustique qui l'avait piqué, donc l'insecte avait dut faire de même. C'était bien sa veine ; voilà qu'il, ou plutôt que son corps d'Apollon se retrouvait infesté par l'esprit d'une vile créature sans intelligence, dépourvue de la parole et de tout comportement un tant soit peu humain, obsédée par son unique but de piquer les gens. Or, maintenant que le moustique n'était plus un moustique, mais un être humain, comment réagirait-il ? C'était complètement dingue, ouais, juste incroyable. Un insecte ne pouvait pas être un humain, et à coup sûr il ruinerait toute sa réputation et sa crédibilité.

Vanitas pestait à nouveau en essayant de garder son calme lorsque, tout à coup, il entendit distinctement un bruit de pas. Xion revenait, et il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour en être sûr.

Le jeune homme évalua rapidement la situation ; devant lui, moustique-Vanitas qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, le fixant comme il devait le fixer, à savoir comme s'il avait été une apparition satanique au beau milieu d'un feu un soir d'hiver et dans son dos, sa petite amie – à lui, coûte que coûte, et pas à cet insecte qu'il aurait, s'il l'avait pu, qualifié de ses parties intimes – qui s'approchait inexorablement et qui, sous peu, découvrirait la supercherie.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la jeune fille se montre assez compréhensive et le moustique assez intelligent pour lui faire passer le message, mais à vrai dire il doutait vraiment que tout se passe ainsi.

- Tiens, dit calmement Xion en déposant un grand bol de métal à côté des deux verres, voilà la pastèque.

Puis elle attrapa l'un des nombreux morceaux qu'elle avait soigneusement coupés en petits triangles et croqua à pleines dents dedans, affichant un grand sourire, avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise longue. Vanitas, le vrai, lui jeta un regard médusé, se demandant si elle avait remarqué ou non que son camarade n'était plus tout à fait le même et celui-ci, comme pour confirmer ses craintes, tourna violemment la tête vers la jeune fille en émettant un petit bruit semblable à un couinement.

La maîtresse des lieux releva la tête, surprise, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il fallait faire quelque chose, songea son invité toujours piégé dans le corps de l'insecte, ou sinon son honneur, son couple et sa vie toute entière serait fichue.

Faire quelque chose, donc. Mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas parler à Xion, elle n'aurait pas compris cet horrible sifflement qu'il n'arrivait qu'à produire, sans pouvoir lui donner de sens. Quant à l'autre, l'insecte, cet espèce d'attardé mental volontaire, paraissait déjà bien assez bouleversé par le fait de n'avoir plus de trompe. Pour preuve ; visiblement inquiet, il commença à toucher son nez, comme pour vérifier si c'était vrai, s'il ne se trompait pas. Puis il eut la merveilleuse idée d'attraper ses pieds, et il manqua de peu de renverser la petite table sur laquelle étaient posés sirops et pastèque.

- Mais fais attention, hurla Vanitas dans son corps de moustique, débile de première !

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa, une fois de plus, que non, les humains ne comprenaient pas ce que baragouinaient les insectes et que, de toute façon, il était bien trop loin de sa cible pour se faire comprendre. Il jura, et entreprit de voleter jusque sur sa propre épaule, celle de son corps à lui, pour siffler à son oreille et s'empêcher de faire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. Des choses, comme par exemple inquiéter Xion ou, pire encore, ce que décida de faire le moustique : mordre Xion.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, l'insecte pourvu de sa nouvelle apparence s'était levé, péniblement et titubant certes, pour s'approcher du transat où sa petite amie se reposait tranquillement. Celle-ci, l'ayant entendu arriver, prit un morceau de pastèque et se leva à son tour, souriante.

- Tu veux un peu de pastèque, proposa-t-elle, Van' ?

Et sans un mot de plus, elle passa sa main sur ses yeux pour l'obliger à les fermer, et après lui avoir intimé d'ouvrir la bouche, lui glissa gentiment le morceau de fruit jusqu'aux lèvres. A vrai dire, cette scène était bien loin de plaire au vrai Vanitas, mais au moins il eut le temps de s'envoler et de rejoindre l'épaule de son corps, mû par l'unique volonté de l'insecte.

C'est alors que, sans prévenir, Xion poussa un cri strident et retira vivement ses doigts pour les agiter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'écria-t-elle.

Le moustique et le jeune homme eurent exactement la même réaction ; étonnés, ils firent un pas, un saut en arrière et dévisagèrent longuement la jeune fille, jusqu'à ce que l'esprit le plus développé des deux remarque le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de son doigt. L'air sévère, elle porta d'ailleurs celui à sa bouche et foudroya du regard celui qu'elle pensait être son petit ami. Cette fois-ci, par contre, les réactions de l'homme et de l'animal furent on ne peut plus différente ; l'insecte, dans le corps du garçon, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de placer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger tandis que l'autre, réalisant que son corps possédé par une « saloperie de moustique à la con » venait de mordre sa compagne, réfléchit en vitesse à une solution plausible.

- Attention, mon chéri, il y a une bête qui te tourne autour.

Ah, ça, par contre, il ne l'avait pas prévu, et la main qui manqua de s'abattre dans sa figure juste après, non plus. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant, à ce que sa petite amie essaie de chasser tous les insectes s'approchant trop de ce qu'elle pensait être lui ! Eh puis non, il ne l'avait pas fait, et maintenant la jeune fille l'avait à l'œil ; elle tenterait de le tuer dès qu'elle le verrait, en particulier s'il venait voleter dans l'oreille de celui qui possédait son corps. D'ailleurs, ce dernier paraissait alarmé et retira vivement la tapette à mouches des mains de Xion, ouvrant la bouche comme pour parler ; il ne parvint rien à dire, aussi il envoya valser l'objet dans la piscine.

Vanitas soupira, bien plus rassuré qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer. Au moins, cet insecte avait su faire quelque chose de bien, qui leur serait profitable à tous les deux. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour que chacun récupère son corps, et surtout, à le réaliser, ce qui s'avérerait certainement beaucoup plus difficile.

Il lui fallait réfléchir méthodiquement. Tout d'abord, il dormait à moitié, quand cet imbécile d'insecte l'avait piqué, puis en ouvrant les yeux, il avait remarqué que le moustique et lui avait tout simplement changé de corps… Probablement que s'il faisait de même, il récupérerait son apparence, mais encore fallait-il que le processus soit réversible. Peu importe ; il tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Le jeune homme respira à fond et évalua la situation avant de se lancer. Il lui fallait se débrouiller pour aller piquer son propre corps, et tout ça devant Xion qui tenterait de l'écraser. Soit. Encore fallait-il qu'il se pique au bon endroit – car il connaissait bien ce genre de trucs magiques foireux : que ce soit dans les films ou dans les rares livres qu'il lisait, il fallait toujours que ça plante à la première tentative. Bon, où le moustique l'avait-il piqué ? Sur le torse, à la position du cœur. Eh bien il lui rendrait sa piqûre, exactement au même endroit. Enfin, dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité…

A cet instant là, moustique-Vanitas se retourna brusquement dans sa direction, comme paniqué. Il l'implorait du regard, comme le suppliant de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour qu'il retrouve son corps à lui. Vanitas devenu moustique soupira. Cet imbécile était bien loin de lui arranger la tâcher, mais bon, il devrait faire avec. Bizarrement, la perspective de risquer sa vie l'excitait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait ; aussi, il prit aussitôt son envol et vint se poser sur son torse, à l'endroit exact où le moustique s'était posé quelques minutes plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Une seconde après, il ne vit plus rien. Tout s'était fait noir. Pourquoi ? L'autre crétin de moustique n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le couvrir de ses deux mains, formant une espèce de coque au-dessus de sa tête.

Coque dont il comprit toute l'utilité en entendant la phrase lancée par sa petite amie.

- Mais éclate-le, Vanitas ! Cria-t-elle soudain. C'est horrible, ces moustiques, faut que tu le vires tout de suite !

Ah, songea-t-il. En effet, c'était affreux, seulement s'il le « virait », eh bien il n'y aurait plus de Vanitas. « C'est con », avait-il envie de dire, bêtement. Parce que, oui, à ses yeux, c'était très con, comme situation. Et alors qu'il plantait non sans dégoût sa trompe dans sa propre peau, il se demande un instant comment aurait réagi Xion si elle avait appris que, par inadvertance, elle l'avait tué. Elle n'y aurait peut-être pas cru. Elle aurait peut-être pleuré. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas envie de le savoir ; le fait était que, pour le moment, il devait pomper son propre sang en espérant de toutes ses forces – réduites, puisqu'il était devenu un moustique – que cela marcherait, qu'il reprendrait enfin sa forme originelle.

Et il pompa, tant et tant, encore et encore qu'au final, il en eut mal à la tête.

- Putain…, se plaignit-il une fois qu'il eut terminé, j'sens plus mon crâne…

Par réflexe, il porta sa main à sa tête, n'osant même pas espérer l'atteindre. Or, la texture qu'il sentit sous ses doigts était bien particulière ; fine, douce, soyeuse… Du cheveu. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et c'est avec un étonnement encore plus grand qu'il redécouvrit la piscine face à lui, Xion à côté qui le regardait sans comprendre, et le moustique toujours appuyé sur sa personne. Il songea un instant à le chasser, mais décida finalement de le laisser s'envoler, en murmurant simplement quelques mots que lui seul comprit.

- Vanitas ? S'étonna alors Xion. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? T'es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques minutes !

L'interpellé glissa alors les mains dans les poches de son short, et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air rêveur. Devait-il lui expliquer son aventure, oui ou non ? Finalement, il prit la décision que non, il ne lui dirait rien. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, puisque tout était arrangé et qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de problème de ce genre.

Alors, esquissant un sourire satisfait et plein de sous-entendus, il s'étira, retira sa chemise et attrapa sa petite amie par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui et l'obliger à se blottir contre son torse.

- On va se baigner ? Proposa-t-il tout bas.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse de la part de Xion, il descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe qui tomba à ses pieds et, après l'avoir rapidement soulevée, la jeta sans vergogne dans l'eau pour la rejoindre juste après.

* * *

Moralité : A trop flemmarder, on finit toujours par se faire piquer. *sort*


End file.
